


Luogo sicuro

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: [Partecipa alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - IV Edizione"]Per nome lo chiama, trascinandolo via dalla voragine di nero e tremore





	Luogo sicuro

**Fandom:** Ensemble Stars   
**Personaggi:** Kuro Kiryuu, Shu Itsuki

**Avvertimenti:** Future fic, What if…?

**Note:** Ho usato dei termini specifici usati in psicologia, per questa breve cosa super angosciante. So bene che il carattere dei pg non è esattamente questo, ma prendendo in esame il trauma che caratterizza parte dell’esperienza personale di Shu, ho ipotizzato e quindi potuto descrivere una scena simile

**Prompt:** Perché il desiderio di ognuno è trovare un posto a cui appartenere. E amare ed essere amati senza dubbio, senza giudizio, senza condizioni.” [Dal film Grace di Monaco]

  
  
  
  
  


 

-Shu!

Per nome lo chiama, trascinandolo via dalla voragine di nero e tremore che lo aveva risucchiato - nonostante gli anni passati, nessun trauma digerito. Shu ricordava poche ombre, per lo più è la sensazione sul suo corpo che lo lega a una inquietudine passata.

Kuro lo guarda, con quella consapevolezza maturata assieme alla sua barba, e nel loro letto striscia fino a costruire un luogo sicuro attorno a lui che gli appartenga: un abbraccio caldo, un respiro regolare.

Pian piano, la notte si fa un poco più tranquilla. Occhi di bambola e fili appesi al soffitto spariscono nel risucchio dell’inconscio a ogni singhiozzo basso contro quel petto forte.


End file.
